Un fantasma en Navidad
by Norma Black
Summary: Dicen que las personas que nos quieren jamás nos abandonan... Pero, ¿de qué sirve si no podemos verlos ni sentirlos? Y más cuando llega la Navidad. Nuestros personajes van a experimentar en sus propias pieles las ventajas de que los seres queridos que ya dejaron el Mundo Mágico estén con ellos, aunque no los puedan ver.
1. Eres más listo que tu padre

**_Remus Lupin._**

El hombre-lobo Lupin viste de negro, con una bufanda blanca. Hace frío. Se frota las manos y mira a su alrededor. Encuentra lo que buscaba. Sonríe y se acerca sigilosamente, aunque sea una tontería: Teddy no lo va a ver ni a escuchar.

Está nervioso, lo sabe. Actúa como su madre cuando lo está y un mechón de su nuca cambia rápidamente de azul a rosa y viceversa. Lleva dos semanas en una misión larga de auror y es la vez que más tiempo pasa lejos de los Potter, Andrómeda y Victorie, claro. ¡Aun encima solo llevan unos meses casados!

Camina por Hogsmeade rápido. Quiere llegar a casa. Está preocupado también. Victorie estaba rara por cartas. Remus sonríe de lado. Si él supiera…

En cuanto llega al portal del edificio de su casa, abre rápido y por poco su padre no puede colarse tras él. En cambio abre la puerta de su piso despacio, no quiere despertar a la rubia, son tan solo las siete de la mañana. Camina hasta el cuarto despacio y silencioso. La puerta está abierta y ve la cabellera perfecta de Victorie esparcida por la almohada. Teddy sonríe. Remus también.

Y Teddy no puede evitarlo, quiere despertarla. Así que poco a poco se acerca a la cama y deposita un beso de lo más delicado en la mejilla de su mujer. Ella sonríe, como si pudiera reconocer sus besos.

-Buenos días… -le dijo Victorie, buscando con su mano la cabeza azul de su novio.

-Te eché mucho de menos, lo juro. -le dijo él, tumbándose en la cama, a su lado. Victorie abrazó su cabeza y se rió.

-Lo sé… -dijo ella, todavía medio dormida.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Me dijo Ginny que vino a verte. -dijo Teddy. Victorie soltó una risita.

-Mi tía es la persona con más instinto del mundo. -dijo todavía entre risas.

-¿Por? ¿Qué pasó?

-Teddy…

-¿Qué? -preguntó él, nervioso.- ¿Qué pasa, Vic?

- _No seas impaciente… Vas a necesitar mucho más que paciencia a partir de ahora…_ -le dijo Remus a su hijo. No sabía si el mensaje le llegaría, pero el lo iba a intentar. Teddy no insistió más, mientras Victorie se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Estoy embarazada. -le dijo la rubia. Teddy se quedó en shock.

- _Reacciona, reacciona bien. Eres más listo que tu padre._ -le dijo Remus.

-¿Estás…? Quiero decir, ¿estamos esperando un hijo? -preguntó Teddy, esbozando una sonrisa de lado. Esperaba que no fuera una broma, porque entonces mataría al primero que se le cruzara. Pero Victorie asintió.

-Eso parece… -dijo la rubia.- Menudo regalo adelantado en la mañana de Noche Buena, ¿no?

Teddy se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola. Victorie se rió. Remus sonrió nostálgico. Teddy empezó a repartir besos por todo el cuerpo de Victorie, parándose más en sus labios y su barriga. Remus suspiró.

- _Sé un buen padre. Quiere a tu mujer. Y no los dejes jamás._ -le aconsejó Remus.- _Eres más listo que tu padre_. -le repitió. Y salió del cuarto de su hijo, cerrando la puerta tras él. La pareja ni se enteró de que la puerta se había cerrado sola.

* * *

 _ **¡A mí la Navidad me inspira! Estamos ya en diciembre y quería haber subido esto ayer, pero se me complicó.**_

 _ **Con suerte subo el segundo capítulo más tarde.**_

 _ **La idea es subir cada dos días de diciembre, terminando el treinta y uno. Pero ya veremos como voy escribiendo... Por ahora tengo ya ocho escritos.**_

 _ **Va a tratar de las personas que, desgraciadamente, dejaron el mundo mágico visitando a sus familiares y/o amigos. Empiezo con Remus y Teddy. El segundo capítulo le toca a la mamá de Teddy, a éste mismo y un poquito de Ginny.**_

 _ **¡Espero que os encante!**_


	2. Gracias por cuidar de él

**_Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks)._**

Tonks está sentada en el sillón de la casa de su infancia. Viste de negro, la bufanda blanca cuelga de su cuello, pero no está enrollada a él. Escucha a su madre tararear en la cocina y hablar sola. Huele a café. Sonríe.

Sube las escaleras de la vieja casa que ni siquiera chirrían. Y encuentra la habitación donde durmió durante veinte años de su vida. Empuja un poco la puerta. Una cabellera azul duerme sobre un montón de libros y pergaminos encima del escritorio. A ella nunca le pasó eso, si tenía sueño se iba a dormir y punto. Buena estudiante no eran dos palabras que describieran bien a Tonks.

Mira a su alrededor y la habitación no estaba muy diferente a como ella la había dejado. La cama sigue en el mismo sitio, debajo de la ventana. Está desordenado. Pero en vez de posters de Hufflepuff, son los de Gryffindor los que adornan las paredes.

Se siente en la cama y mira a su hijo. SU HIJO. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Tonks llegaría algún día a tener un hijo? Nadie. Ella sonríe.

Teddy duerme sobre pergaminos sobre seguridad y leyes mágicas que ni entiende ni le importan. Pero si quería ser auror tendría que estudiárselas. Tonks copió en aquellos exámenes.

-¡Teddy, a desayunar! -grita Andrómeda desde la cocina. Ella y su estúpida norma de _Desayuno a las siete_. Como lo odiaba Tonks.

- _Ni caso, mi amor. En esta vida hay que ser un poco rebelde…_ -le dice Dora a su hijo. Aunque sabe que él es un chico responsable y le encanta eso. Igual a su padre. Pero Teddy esta vez ni se inmutó de los gritos.

-Buenos días, Andrómeda. -le dijo una voz femenina a la vieja. Tonks sonrió. Su fiel discípula.

-¡Ginny, querida! ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. Vengo a ver a Teddy, ¿está despierto?

-No, pero debería. Voy ahora mismo…

-¿Me dejas ir a mí? -la interrumpió Ginny. Tonks supuso que Andrómeda había asentido y sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a la pelirroja Weasley. Tonks escuchó las escaleras chirriar con los pasos de Ginny y a esta entrar en la habitación de Teddy, sonriente. De un salto se sentó en el escritorio de Teddy, que al moverse hizo que éste se medio despertara.

-Cinco minutitos más, mami… -dijo Teddy. A Tonks se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Es la primera vez que escuchar a Teddy llamarla _mamá_. Pero Teddy se asusta al ver a Ginny, sonreír de lado.

-No pasa nada, cielo. -le dijo Ginny, igual que cuando el pequeño Teddy con cinco años se confundió y la llamó _mamá_ a Ginny.

-No…

-Ya te lo dije. Es normal, cariño. -le dijo la pelirroja, acariciándole el pelo.

-No, no es como la otra vez. -dijo Teddy, confundido. Se estiró en la silla y se frotó un ojo.- Esta vez sí que pensaba que era mi madre la que estaba aquí.

-Se hubiera reído de ti por quedarte dormido mientras estudiabas, seguro. Y más siendo hoy veinticuatro de diciembre. -dijo Ginny divertida. Teddy también se rió.

-Supongo. -dijo él.

- _Cuánta razón, Ginny. Dile que estoy orgullosa y que lo quiero, por favor._ -le pidió Tonks, como si tuviera dos años, suplicando. Ginny apartó unos mechones rebeldes de la frente de Teddy.

-Tonks está muy orgullosa de ti y te quiere un montón.

-¿Sí?

-¡Claro!

- _Es mi cachorro…_

-Eres su cachorro. -dijo Ginny, sonriente.- Y vamos a desayunar si no queremos que tu abuela saque…

- _Su vena de mortífaga Black._

-..su vena de mortífaga Blck. -concluyó Ginny. Teddy asintió y se levantó. Ginny se bajó de un salto de la mesa y él salió primero, porque la pelirroja se quedó un segundo parada delante de la puerta.

- _Eres una buena madre Ginny y a ti también te quiero. Gracias por cuidar de él._

Ginny mira a su espalda confundida. La ventana está abierta. Se acerca a cerrarla y suspira. Si Tonks estuviera allí…

* * *

 _ **¡Me encanta Ginny como figura maternal! Me parece que Tonks sería bastante parecida a como yo me imagino a Ginny y me da ternura que cuide de Teddy.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo: los Weasley al completo.**_


	3. Hablándole a una piedra

**_Fred Weasley._**

- _Quién es guapo, es guapo…_ -se dice a sí mismo, mirándose parado en medio del cementerio. De negro, un color que no solía utilizar mucho, pero le quedaba bien. Y aquella bufanda blanca, aunque no fuera hecha por su madre, abrigaba.

Delante de él está su propia tumba. Le parecía irónico estar allí, así que suspira alegremente y se sienta sobre la lápida. Si lo hiciera cualquier otra persona sería una falta de respeto, pero uno mismo puede sentarse sobre su tumba y que quede divertido.

Como si estuviera viéndose en un espejo, George llega al cementerio. No va de negro como él y le falta una oreja. Pero tampoco sonríe como sí lo hace Fred.

-Hola, colega. -le dijo George a la tumba de su hermano.

- _Hablándole a una piedra. Patético, George._

-Lo sé, lo sé, es patético hablarle a una piedra. Pero nadie me ve…

- _Eso es lo que tú piensas…_ -dijo Fred, sonriendo al ver a una pareja de pelirrojos caminar hacia la espalda de George. Bill lo rodea con un brazo por los hombros y desde el otro costado hace lo mismo Charlie.

-¿Hablándole a una piedra, George? -le preguntó Charlie.

-¿Visitando una piedra, chicos? -le contesta George.

-Hay veces que hay que dejar el orgullo a un lado, ¿no? -dijo Ginny, sorprendiéndolos con Ron también.

- _Ni se te ocurra llorar, Percy._

-Ni se te ocurra llorar, Percy. -dice al mismo tiempo George. Fred sí que lo ve a la espalda de su gemelo, pero él no.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -preguntó Percy.

- _No te metas con él…_ -le pide Fred a su gemelo.

-Porque no eres mala persona y Fred eran tan hermano tuyo como nuestro. -le dijo Geroge, mirándolo de reojo.

Los seis miran en silencio la lápida de su hermano muerto. Éste se pone nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo los Weasley estaban cómodos en un silencio?

- _Ron, haz los honores de romper esta mierda de silencio, por favor._ -le pidió el muerto.

-Mamá mató a cinco pollos para cocinarlos esta noche. -dice Ron. Todos sonríen de lado.

- _Menuda cena de Noche Buena._

-Menuda cena de Noche Buena. -dice George.

-Viene medio mundo mágico… -dijo Bill, divertido.

- _¿Y las primas de Fleur?_

-¿Y las primas de Fleur?

-George, te recuerdo que tienes novia. -le dice Ginny, divertida.

- _Mierda._

-Mierda. -dicen los gemelos antes de volver al silencio cómodo.

- _¿No tenéis mejor cosas que hacer que mirar para una piedra? Bill, ve a echar un polvo con tu novia medio veela, estúpido. Charlie, ve a ligar al Caldero Chorreante, es hora de que sientes la cabeza. Percy… Haz algo de eso que sueles hacer, esas cosas aburridas, supongo. Georgie, Angelina está buenísima, aprovecha, joder. Ron, una chica con Hermione como no le hagas caso se va a ir con Krum o algo así. ¡Y no te puede dejar por alguien que tiene esas cejas! Ginny… No te acerques a Potter, tiene cara de pervertido, ve a jugar con tus muñecas, por favor._ -dijo Fred, levantándose. Pero sus hermanos siguen en silencio mirando hacia su lápida unos segundos.

-Bueno, voy a pasar un rato con Fleur. -dice Bill. Fred sonríe.

-Yo voy al Caldero Chorreante, mamá dice que tengo que sentar la cabeza e igual encuentro una chica allí. -dijo Charlie. Fred sonríe.

-Yo tengo que hacer…

-Algo aburrido, sí, Percy. -lo interrumpe Geroge. Fred sonríe.- Yo voy a ver a Angelina. -añade más dulcemente. Fred sonríe.

-Yo voy a ver a Hermione. Ayer Krum le mandó una carta y… -dice Ron, con rabia. Fred sonríe.

-Yo voy a ver a Harry. -dijo Ginny.

- _¡No!_

-¡No! -dicen al unísono sus cinco hermanos vivos con el muerto.

- _Bien, chicos, bien…_ -dice Fred, sonriente.

-Sois unos pesados… -dijo Ginny, echándose a caminar. Todos van tras ella. Fred los saluda con la mano y sonríe de lado, sentándose de nuevo sobre su lápida. De repente, todos sus hermanos se frenan y se giran para mirarlo una vez más. Perfectamente coordinados los seis Weasley levantan una mano y la agitan, despidiéndose de Fred.

* * *

 _ **Ese último momento me encantó imaginármelo. Fred saludándolos y ellos respondiendo, aunque no supieran que lo estaban haciendo y no pudieran ver a Fred.**_

 _ **Claro que Fred no podía faltar en estos relatos.**_

 ** _El siguiente: Lily Luna Potter y su pasado, presente y futuro._**

 ** _Un beso ;)_**


	4. La asustaste, imbécil

**_Edgar._**

Edgar se mira al espejo de aquel pasillo de aquella casa desconocida para él. ¿Así es como se vería si tuviera treinta años? Sigue estando bueno y se sonríe. Además, esa ropa negra y esa bufanda blanca le quedan bien. Lo hacen verse elegante.

Una mujer guapísima sube por las escaleras de la casa. Lleva puesto un pijama -una camiseta XL de las Holyhead Harpies-, con una bata de seda blanca -que contrasta con su camiseta- y unas zapatillas de estar por casa. Ahora tiene la melena pelirroja por los hombros, es una adulta y sigue siendo lo más bonito que Edgar vio en su vida.

Entra en una de las habitaciones de su casa y sonríe. Un niño de cabellos rizados y morenos duerme en una cama demasiado grande para lo pequeño que es. Lily se tumba a su lado.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-Es muy temprano, ma…

-No es tan temprano… ¿Sabes quién viene hoy?

-¡Papá Noel! -dice él, sentándose de repente en la cama, sonriente. Lily suelta una carcajada.- ¿Y papá?

El padre del niño debería haber llegado la noche anterior a su casa. Pero todavía no había señales de él. Lily empezaba a preocuparse, pero no tenía por qué preocupar al niño.

-Me ha escrito. Llegará un poco tarde. Ya sabes cómo es papá…

-Un lento. -dice el niño riéndose. Lily le hace cosquillas a su hijo y lo baja la cocina, colgado de su hombro.

- _¿Qué vas a hacer para desayunar, Lily Luna?_ -le pregunta al oído Edgar. Ella se queda petrificada, mirando a la pared, sin moverse, hasta que escucha la voz de su hijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Mami?

-Perdón, ¿qué dijiste, Rem?

-Que qué vas a hacer para desayunar… -le repite él, confuso. Pero más confusa está la pelirroja que frunce el ceño. Pero sacude la cabeza y parpadea para volver a la realidad.

-¿Tostadas francesas?

-¡Sí!

- _Mi desayuno favorito._

-Mi desayuno favorito.

Lily suspira. ¿Qué le pasa? Supone que serán los nervios de que Frank siga sin aparecer, que sea Noche Buena y que tenga a un niño de seis años sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Te pasa algo, mami?

- _Todo va a ir bien, Lily…_

-No, nada, mi amor. -le dice la pelirroja, sonriendo de lado.- Solo que estoy nerviosa porque no sé que me va a traer Papá Noel.

Lily sigue haciendo el desayuno. Remus la mira. Edgar se apoya en una encimera y la mira también. La puerta de la cocina se abre y Frank Longbottom entra sonriente. Su hijo corre a abrazarlo y Lily suspira, más calmada.

- _Te lo dije…_

-¡Hola, campeón!

-¡Papá, llegas tarde!

-Perdonadme. -le dice Frank, agachado delante del niño, pero mirando a Lily.- Se me complicó. Pero ya estoy aquí.

-Te he hecho un dibujo. -le dijo Remus.

-Ve a buscarlo. -le pide Lily con dulzura. Remus sonríe y se marcha corriendo, mientras Lily se acerca a su marido. Él le sonríe de lado, pidiéndole disculpas y ella lo abraza.

- _La asustaste, imbécil._ -le dice Edgar a Frank, que aprieta un poco más a Lily contra su cuerpo.

-Me asustaste, imbécil.

- _Menos mal que ya estás aquí._

-Pero ya estoy aquí. Perdón. -le dice Frank, agarrándola de las mejillas. Se dan un beso y Lily cuando se separan sonríe.

-Estoy haciendo tostadas francesas.

-No entiendo como os gusta eso… -dijo Frank, con mueca de asco. Lily se ríe, lo vuelve a besar y se da la vuelta para seguir cocinando. Edgar no lo puede evitar y la da una palmada en el culo.

-¡Frank! -dice Lily, sorprendida. Su marido la mira sin entender, metiéndose en la boca la primera manzana que encuentra.- ¿Vienes con ganas de sexo?

-¡Joder! ¡Si no dije nada! Pero ya que lo dices… -dijo él, ahora si acercándose y pasando un brazo alrededor de ella.

- _Mejor me voy… Sé feliz, Lily._ -dice Edgar.

-Soy feliz. -dijo Lily. Frank la mira sin entender y ella le da otro pico.- Para que lo sepas.

Frank sonríe y cuando va a volver a besarla Remus llega con su dibujo. Edgar mira a Lily una vez más. Pero ella no lo mira a él, mira a su marido y a su hijo. Enamorada. Cuando ya está a punto de desaparecerse, Lily parece que lo está mirando. Edgar le guiña un ojo, como le hacía cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ella se sonroja y sonríe. Como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **¡Me encantó escribir esto! Un poquito más de Edgar y por una vez desde su punto de vista.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente: Arthur y Ron Weasley.**_

 _ **Un beso ;)**_


	5. Eres abuelo, pero sigues siendo padre

**_Arthur Weasley._**

¡Arthur ha vuelto a los cincuenta años! Qué joven se sentía. Vestido de negro, bien envuelto en una bufanda blanca y esperando en la puerta de una casa. Espera sonriente. Escucha las risas y gritos de unos niños a lo lejos.

-¡No me coges, Nick!

-¡Mamá, Tessa me está molestando!

-Dale la mano a Callie, por favor, Tessa. -pide Rose, suena cansada.

Arthur ve llegar a los cuatro niños Malfoy y a su nieta. Sonríe. Rose camina apurada hasta la puerta y deja de Irina toque el botón del timbre. Ron sale sonriente.

-¡Mis nietos favoritos! -dijo agachándose para abrazarlos a los cuatro juntos con sus brazos largos.

-Somos tus únicos nietos, abuelo. -le recordó Tessa.

-Eres igualita a tu abuela, eh. -le dijo Ron, pero con una sonrisa y tras darle un beso en la cabeza.

- _Recuerda que eres abuelo, pero sigues siendo padre…_ -le dijo Arthur. Los niños corren hacia el interior de la casa buscando a Hermione y Ron le sonríe a su hija.

-Hola, Rosie. -le dijo Ron, abrazándola. Rose suspira contra su pecho y sonríe.

-Hola, papi. ¿Los podéis cuidar un rato? Tengo muchísimo trabajo.

-Tú también eres como tu madre. -le dijo Ron, divertido.

- _Dile que estás orgulloso, a veces hay que recordarlo…_

-Pero estoy muy orgulloso.

-Gracias. Prometo que los vengo a buscar antes de comer. -dijo Rose.

-No. Que se queden a comer y comes tú también aquí.

- _Muy bien… Pero además tienes que…_

-Que venga minihurón también.

- _Muy bien, hijo._

-Gracias, papi. ¿Cocinas tú?

-Si queremos mantener la casa, sí. Hermione quemaría la cocina. -dijo Ron, divertido.

-Vale, gracias, papi. -dijo Rose, dándole un beso.

-De nada, cariño.

-¡Rose! -dijo Hermione, con Nick en brazos.- ¿No te quedas?

-No, tengo que trabajar. Pero papá me ha invitado a comer.

-Cocinarás tú, ¿no? -le dijo Hermione a su marido, que asintió.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Adios, cariño. -dijo Hermione, besando su mejilla.

-Vengo luego, mi amor. -le dijo Rose a su hijo, que no le hizo ni caso porque estaba atento a las tonterías de su abuelo. Rose se rió y se marchó corriendo.

-Vamos, Arthur, vamos para dentro. -dijo Ron. Arthur sonrió.

-Es Nicholas Arthur, abu. -le recordó el pequeño.

-Como sea, rubito. Vamos. -dijo Ron. El niño entró corriendo. Tras él, Hermione y Ron cogió aire profundamente en la puerta.

- _Lo has hecho muy bien. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti._ -le dijo Arthur. Ron soltó todo el aire. Sonrió. Y cerró la puerta. Arthur metió las manos en los bolsillos y se echó a caminar. Le quedaban seis paradas más antes de que llegara la noche de aquel veinticuatro de diciembre.

* * *

 ** _¡Arthur tiene bisnietos ya!_**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: su mujer, Molly._**

 ** _Espero que os esté gustando._**

 ** _Un beso enorme ;)_**


	6. El aprendiz debe de superar al maestro

**_Molly Weasley._**

Molly Weasley lucía como si tuviera treinta años. Con treinta ya tenía a varios de sus hijos, pero seguía pareciendo una mujer jovencísima. Y atractiva. Sonrió de lado al verse de pies a cabeza de negro, exceptuando su bufanda blanca y su melena pelirroja corta y bien arreglada.

-¡Rose, tres secretos ibéricos para la doce, dos solomillos y unos calamares! -gritó una de sus camareras, entrando en la cocina antes de volver a salir apurada.

- _Respira, cariño…_ -le dijo Molly, a su lado, sonriente. Rose suspiró y paró unos segundos de cocinar para relajarse.- _Eso es… Pero no te descuides que se te quema todo…_

Rose volvió al trabajo. Y uno de sus empleados llegó a su lado.

-Ya estoy aquí, jefa. Perdona. -dijo sustituyéndola.- Su familia está fuera, salga y cene tranquila.

-Pero…

- _Te lo mereces, mi amor. Pero échale un poco de picante antes de irte, este tipo no sabe hacer comida sabrosa de verdad._ -dijo Molly, mirando despectivamente al cocinero.

Rose sonrió, sin saber porque, le echó una pizca de picante y caminó hacia su despachó, sacándose el delantal. En su despacho se arregló un poco el pelo, se ordenó la ropa y se echó perfume. Molly miró sonriente la foto que Rose tenía sobre el escritorio, con todos los Weasley. Esa fotografía se la sacaron en el décimo cumpleaños de Rose y Hermione había insistido en sacarla al método muggle. Y menos mal, no creo que a nadie le gustaba ver una fotografía moverse en el despacho de una mujer. Al menos a muggles, no.

- _Estás hermosa ya. Sal, que te están esperando todos._ -dijo Molly, sonriente.

Rose se arregló por última vez el pelo y salió del despacho, cruzó la cocina y salió hacia el comedor. Al final de todo, en su lugar favorito, decorado con flores, velas y adornos navideños estaba su familia. Sus padres, su hermano, Miriam, Draco, Scorpius, Tessa, Nick y las mellizas, dormiditas en los brazos de sus abuelos.

-Al fin, mi amor. -le dijo Scorpius, apartándole la silla para que se sentara. Rose lo besó antes de sentarse y le sonrió a Tessa que estaba sentada enfrente a ella y al lado de Hermione.

-Hay mucho trabajo y…

- _Rose, calla y come._ -le pidió Molly.

-Rosie, calla y come. -le dijo Ron, sonriéndole a Irina, que dormía en sus brazos. Rose se rió y asintió.

-Está todo riquísimo, Rose. -le dijo Draco, probando su cena.

- _Recetas Weasley…._

-Recetas de la abuela. -dijo Rose, sonriendo. Su hermano la miró y le sonrió. Molly hacía solo un año que había fallecido.

-Es la única en la familia capaz de imitar e incluso mejorar la comida de mi madre. -dijo Ron, lleno de orgullo.

-Papá, mi comida nunca va a ser mejor que la de la abuela.

- _Mientes y lo sabes… Es mucho mejor. El aprendiz debe de superar al maestro._

-El aprendiz debe superar al maestro, Rose. -le dijo Draco. Rose sonrió.

-L _a comida de tu marido está cruda. Que le den una vuelta en la plancha._ -le dijo Molly.

-Espera, amor. -dijo Rose, levantándose y sacándole de delante el plato de comida a su marido. Se lo pasó a un camarero.

-Rose, no… -le pidió Scorpius, intentando agarrar su mano.

-Por favor, Jonh, diles en cocina que pasen esto por la plancha… -dijo Rose, molesta.

- _Y el marisco de tu padre y tu suegro se come mejor con vino._

-Y un poco de vino para los señores, por favor. -añadió Rose. Su empleado asintió y ella se volvió a sentar y miró a su hija mayor.- Cielo, lo que hagas, hazlo bien. A medias no dejes nunca nada.

La niña se rió y todos la acompañaron, divertidos. Molly le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hugo y otro a Hermione. Besó la coronilla de su hijo. Acarició a sus cuatro bisnietos. Y se acercó al oído de Rose.

- _Gracias por cumplir mi sueño por mí. Feliz Noche Buena._

-Feliz Noche Buena. -dijo Rose, levantando su copa. Todos la miraron sorprendidos por la iniciativa, pero la imitaron y brindaron.

* * *

 ** _Rose cumplió el sueño de Molly Weasley. Al final de mi fic "Un escorpión y una rosa" ya anuncio el cambio de trabajo de Rose, que montó su propio negocio._**

 ** _Me encantó imaginar a Rose tan perfeccionista y precisa en todo en su trabajo._**

 ** _Espero que os esté gustando._**

 ** _Los siguientes son los Longbottom. Un beso ;)_** ****


	7. Los Gryffindor no nos rendimos

**_Frank y Alice Longbottom._**

Alice mira a su marido de reojo y sonríe. Le gusta como le queda ese estilo en negro y la bufanda blanca destacando alrededor de su cuello. Ella viste igual y su marido la mira de la misma manera, pensando lo mismo. Se agarran de la mano y entran en casa de su hijo.

-Qué silenciosos estáis hoy… -dijo Hannah, sentada al lado de su marido, desayunando como toda su familia.

-No estamos de humor. -dijo Frank. Neville lo miró de reojo.

-A Frankie le rompieron el corazón. -dijo Alice.

- _¿Quién?_ -preguntó preocupada la vieja Alice.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Neville.

-A Alice también. -acusó Frank a su hermana.

-Niños… -los regañó Hannah.

-Fue Potter, papá. -le dijo Alice a Neville.

- _Potter tenía que ser…_ -dijo el viejo Frank, enarcando una ceja.

-A ella también se lo rompió un Potter. -dijo Frank señalando a su hermana, acusándola de nuevo. Hannah rodó los ojos.

-Malditos Potters.

-Hannah…

- _Malditos Potters…_ -dice el viejo matrimonio Longbottom a coro.

Alice se levanta enfadada y Frank la imita. Cada uno se va a su cuarto y Neville suspira. Mataría a Harry y a Ginny si no fueran sus amigos. Pero es que los hijos de estos le estaban dando un año…

Primero que James Sirius le dice a Alice que la quiere y sale con ella. Lily Luna se enfada con Alice y con su hermano. Alice se enamora. James la deja. Lily y Alice se amigan, pero James empieza a salir con Zabini.

Luego los padres de Frank descubren que a éste le gusta Lily desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella lo sigue viendo como _el pequeño Frankie_. Empieza a salir con un tal Edgar. Edgar fallece. Lily desaparece. Lily aparece. Frank sigue enamorado, pero Lily es lo más parecido a la viuda negra. A él no le importa. A Lily sí.

-¿Vas tú o voy yo? -pregunta Hannah.

- _Ve tú, cariño._ -le susurra Alice a su hijo, que se levanta y camina hacia la habitación de la niña primero. Golpea en la puerta y entra tras el permiso de la rubia.

-¿Estás bien, Ali?

-Sí, papá. Pero me jode que…

- _Ese vocabulario…_ -se queja Frank.

-Ese vocabulario. -la corrige Neville.

-Molesta que Frankie saque el tema de James todo el rato. Ya lo superé, estoy bien con Lorcan.

- _Dile que te alegras._ -le dice la vieja Alice a su hijo.

-Me alegro.

- _Y que perdone a su hermano porque lo está pasando mal._

-Y perdona a tu hermano. Lo está pasando mal el pobre…

-Ya lo sé. Pero Lily está superando lo de Edgar, algún día le hará caso.

Neville asiente, besa la mejilla de su hija y camina hacia la habitación de Frankie. Golpea la puerta y entra tras escuchar el permiso de su hijo.

- _No lo llames "Frankie", ya es mayor y a él le molesta._ -le recuerda su padre a Neville mientras todos entran en la habitación de Frankie.

-¿Estás bien, Frank?

-No, papá. Tu ahijada sigue sin hacerme caso. -dice Frankie, molesto, triste.

- _Pobre…_ -dice Alice mirando a su nieto.

- _Quién la persigue la consigue, querido tocayo._ -le dijo el abuelo al nieto.

-Tienes que tener paciencia, pero no rendirte. No se lo digas a ellas, pero…

- _Los Gryffindor no nos rendimos._ -dice el matrimonio a coro.

-Los Gryffindor no nos rendimos. -dicen padre e hijo a coro también. Los dos se ríen, Neville despeina a su hijo y sale de su habitación. En el pasillo mira al techo y suspira.

- _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño._ -dice Alice, desde uno de sus hombros.

- _Estamos muy orgullosos de ti._ -dice Frank, desde su otro hombro.

-Si estuvierais aquí… -musita Neville.

- _Lo estamos._

-Feliz Noche Buena, Longbottom… -dice Neville, echando a caminar hacia la cocina. Sus padres lo miran abrazados y con una sonrisa. Su pequeño ya es todo un hombre.

* * *

 ** _¡Neville es un tiernito! Me encanta porque es buenísimo el pobre._**

 ** _Y me causa muchísima gracia esas relaciones Potter-Longbottom._**

 ** _La siguiente al fin es Astoria Malfoy. Dejadme en comentarios si queréis la intervención de algún personaje en especial._**

 ** _Un beso!_**


	8. Eres su padre

**_Astoria Greengrass._**

Astoria está sentada sobre la mesa del comedor. Lleva un precioso vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, tacones negros, gabardina del mismo color y la bufanda blanca destacando. Glamour hasta en el más allá. Su perfecto hijo intenta hacer el desayuno solo en la cocina.

-Lo ayudo, amo Scorpius. -le dice la elfina Moley al verlo.

-No, gracias, Moley…

- _Deja que te ayuden, Scorp._ -le dice Astoria, sonriente.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien… ¿Cómo haces el zumo natural que te sale tan bien?

-Moley lo hará. -dice la elfina, contenta por ayudar.

- _Qué bonito te queda ese vestidito, Moley._ -le dice Astoria, observando su obra de arte. Ella misma había hecho el vestido de Moley y había obligado a Draco a darle la libertad a ésta.- _Tu padre está a punto de despertarse, apura._

Scorpius acelera el paso, preparando el desayuno. Y cuando un despeinado y en pijama Draco llega a la cocina, todo está listo. Astoria sonríe enamorada al ver a su marido tan informal. Ella era la única mujer que lo había visto así.

-¿Y esto, Scorpius?

-Feliz Noche Buena, papá.

Los dos rubios se sonríen y se sientan a desayunar juntos, uno al lado del otro. Astoria se sienta en el otro lado de Draco y le acaricia unos mechones de la nuca. Instantáneamente él pasa la mano por ahí también.

-No has dormido en casa, ¿no? -le dice Draco a su hijo, que se atraganta con el café.

- _Draco, querido…_ -lo regaña divertida Astoria.

-Papá… -se queja Scorpius.

-Solo quería decir qué si no duermes en casa, me avises… Y que Rose puede venir a dormir aquí, que no pasa nada.

- _Mentiroso…_ -le dice Astoria, sonriente.

-Papá, cada vez que viene Rose me obligas a dejar la puerta abierta de mi habitación.

- _Eres un pesado con eso._

-Es que, ¿para qué quieres cerrarla?

- _Draco…_

-Papá…

-Vale, vale. -dijo él, divertido. Astoria posa una mano en el muslo de su marido.

- _Si tu hijo supiera lo que hacíamos nosotros a su edad…_

Draco suelta una risita, como si hubiera escuchado a su mujer. Scorpius frunce el ceño.

-Nada, hijo, nada…

-La señora Weasley nos ha invitado a su súper cena de Noche Buena.

-¿Granger?

- _Hermione, Draco. Se llama Hermione._

-Papá, no la llames por su apellido de soltera. Que a su marido no le gusta nada. Y no, Molly Weasley. -le dice su hijo.

-Oh… Ve si quieres.

- _No dejes a tu padre cenar solo en Noche Buena, señorito. Ni se te ocurra._

-No vas a cenar solo, papá. O vas tú o no voy.

-Ve, tranquilo, Scorpius.

-Que no, papá.

-Yo no voy a ir. Les hice mucho daño.

-Pues listo, cenamos en casa. Con Moley, ¿verdad? -le dice Scorpius con una sonrisa a la elfina. Ésta sonríe nerviosa y Astoria sonríe enternecida.

-Scorp…

- _Draco, asúmelo._

-Papá, asúmelo.

- _Eres su padre._

-Eres mi padre.

- _Así que cenáis juntos hoy, ¿quedó claro?_

-Así que cenamos juntos hoy, ¿quedó claro?

-A veces suenas como…

-¿Mamá? Sí, me di cuenta… -dijo el propio Scorpius sonriendo. Astoria se levanta y le susurra a Draco.

- _Te quiero._ -dijo la joven Greengrass. Luego camina hasta su hijo y se agacha sobre su oído.- _Te quiero._

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mucho.

- _Estoy bien. Tenéis que ser felices._ -dice Astoria. Casi se tropieza con Moley y se agacha para hablarle de cerca.- _Cuídalos, Moley. Confío en ti._

Draco y Scorpius se asustan cuando la elfina se echa a llorar desconsoladamente. Astoria se ríe. Su marido y su hijo la imitan, sin saber que lo están haciendo.

* * *

 _ **Me encantó escribir esto. Sobre todo porque me encanta imaginarme a Draco Malfoy despeinado y con legañas.**_

 _ **Y los siguientes son... (redobles de tambor): SIRIUS BLACK y MARLENE MCKINNON. Aunque mañana sea noche buen intentaré subir el capítulo a media tarde aunque sea.**_

 _ **Un beso enorme ;)**_


	9. Bajo toda esa autoestima

**_Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon._**

- _Siempre te gustó que combináramos…_

- _Y a ti siempre te gustó ser idiota._

Sirius soltó una carcajada y Marlene lo mira de reojo. Los dos de negro, con la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello. Marlene se la quita, en aquel apartamento hacía calor. Mientras Sirius molesta al perro negro que descansaba en el salón y ahora tan solo le ladra a aquel hombre que apareció de repente en el salón de sus dueños.

- _¡Sirius, los vas a despertar!_ -se quejó Marlene.

- _Si se despiertan aun les da tiempo a echar un polvo mañanero._

- _¿Siempre estás pensando en eso? Eres un cochino._

- _¡Y aun así te gusto!_

-¡Joder, Padfoot, hoy es nuestro día libre! -le riñe James Sirius Potter, saliendo de su habitación, en ropa interior. El perro mira a su dueño y a los dos sujetos parados en medio del salón intermitentemente y no entiende porque James Sirius no hace nada al respecto.- No me mires así. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Comida? Yo también, pero no son horas de desayunar. Son horas de dormir.

- _Es clavado a James…_ -dijo Marlene, sorprendida. James Potter I es el mejor amigo de la pareja y los dos sonríen al ver al nieto de este. El perro sigue ladrando y alternando la mirada entre su dueño y los dos espíritus o fantasmas del salón.

-¿Quieres pasear? Pues no estás ni tibio si piensas que voy a sacarte a pasear a golpe de veinticuatro de diciembre a las siete de la mañana. ¡Hace frío fuera!

-James, ¿quieres dejar de discutir con el chucho? -le gritó Avani desde la habitación.

-Háblale con respeto al perro. -le dijo James, amenazándola con un dedo de broma.

-Si me quiere más que a ti. ¡Ven, Padfoot! -y el perro en cuanto oye la voz de la chica salta hacia la habitación y sube a la cama para darle los buenos días con un lametazo en la cara. James, Marlene y Sirius siguen al perro. James se deja caer en la cama y la pareja de muertos los miran desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Tú sabes que bebe agua del váter?

-¿Estás celoso?

-Claro.

Avani se ríe y se echa encima de él para darle un lametazo en la mejilla. Juego que termina con un beso subido de tono.

- _¿Qué te dije?_ -le dijo Sirius, levantando ambas cejas de manera insinuante.

- _Todavía no entiendo porqué te soporto._ -dijo Marlene, tirando del jersey de Sirius hacia el salón.

-¡Fuera, Padfoot! -grita James, tirándole un cojín. El perro sale del dormitorio y se sienta observando a Marlene y Sirius que están sentados en el sillón.

* * *

Sirius y Marlene están ahora apoyados en la barandilla de un pasillo colgante que hay sobre unas galerías de Londres. Él la pica, ella se pica. En resumen: su relación al natural.

- _Para que ahí vienen…_ -le dice Marlene a Sirius, señalando con la cabeza una pareja que caminaba muy tranquilamente con el perro entre ellos.

-¿Le compraste algo a Lily?

-No, pensé que eso lo ibas a hacer tú.

-¿Comprarle el regalo a Lily?

-Y a mamá. -dijo James, divertido.

-Te odio. Pues tendrías que haberme avisado.

-¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo? -dijo James. Avani le golpea en la boca del estómago. Marlene y Sirius intercambian una mirada divertidos.- ¿Vas a comprarle algo a tu madre?

-No… Sigue sin hablarme y con mi padre. Así que por mucho que me duela no… -dijo ella, emocionándose.

- _¡Consuélala, idiota!_ -le grita Sirius. James inmediatamente para su caminata para abrazar a Avani. Ella sonríe sobre su hombro.

-¿Y esto?

-Porque eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

- _Devuélvele el cumplido. Bajo toda esa autoestima necesita escucharlo._ -le dijo Marlene.

-Tú eres el mejor chico que se pudo entrometer en mi camino, James Sirius.

-Lo sé…

- _Idiota._ -musita Marlene, pero sonríe.

-Idiota. -le dijo Avani, pero sonríe. La pareja de jóvenes pasa por debajo del puente en el que están Marlene y Sirius, ellos cambian de barandilla para seguir mirándolos. Pero Avani y James tan solo se cogen de las manos y ella apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, paseando tranquilos.

- _Eres la mujer más maravillosa del otro mundo._ -le dijo Sirius a Marlene.

- _Y tú eres el idiota más encantador y perfecto del otro mundo._

Sirius y Marlene se dan un dulce beso y Padfoot los interrumpe ladrando hacia ellos de nuevo.

-Tu perro se ha vuelto loco. -le dijo James a Avani, que se ríe y tira de él para seguir caminando.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué puede haber mejor? James y Avani + Sirius y Marlene. No sé, a mí, me parece perfecto._**

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y así aprovecho para desearos una muy muy feliz Navidad y feliz Noche Buena._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto, esto aun no terminó ;)_**


	10. Desgraciado, hombre-lobo

**_Regulus Black._**

Regulus está sentado en ese sillón asqueroso. Viste de negro, la bufanda blanca ya la tiró por algún lado. Pero mira muy fijamente a la morena de rizos que está sentada a su lado. Dorcas lee un libro, con las piernas sobre el posa-brazos del sillón y apoyada en varios cojines.

En frente a ella está Sirius. Sentado en una butaca, jugando con su varita. Los dos -tres si contamos a Regulus- están en silencio.

- _Hoy es mi cumpleaños._ -les recuerda Regulus. Ninguno de los dos vivos abre la boca durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué día es hoy, Sirius? -le preguntó Dorcas a su mejor amigo.

-Dorcas, por favor, es veinticuatro de diciembre. -le dijo él, sonriente.

-¡Noche Buena! ¿Ya?

-Sí, y el…

Sirius se queda callado y Regulus sonríe mirándolo.

- _Está bien que te sientas culpable por recordarme. Siento todo lo que te he hecho, Sirius._ -le dice el pequeño de los Black.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, Sirius? -preguntó en casi un susurro Dorcas.

-Lo sabes perfectamente… -dice Sirius, rendido.

Los dos vuelven a quedarse en silencio.

- _Mi hermano sabe lo nuestro, te conoce demasiado…_ -le dice Regulus a la que fue la única chica a que la que quiso.

-Lo sé, Hufflepuff…

- _No la llames así._

-No me llames así.

-Dorcas, ya sé que tenías algo con mi hermano. Una relación amorosa, no sé hasta que punto. Pero sé que os veíais. Te conozco demasiado. -dijo Sirius, sonriendo forzadamente de lado. Dorcas baja la mirada.

-Lo siento.

- _No lo sientas, fue mi culpa. Perdón._

-No lo sientas, Dorcas… -dice Sirius, sonriente.- A mí me gusta una rubia…

Los dos se ríen de la tontería y Remus entra en el salón. Regulus lo fulmina con la mirada. Remus le sonríe a Dorcas, nota que está triste y se sienta a su lado. Regulus rodea el sillón y se apoya detrás de Remus. Amenaza con pegarle en la cabeza cuando ve que abraza a Dorcas.

- _Sirius, pregúntales si se…_

-¿Os estáis acostando otra vez, panda de guarros? -pregunta burlón y divertido Sirius, como si pudiera ver la rabia y los celos de su hermano.

- _Gracias, hermano._

-No, no… Tranquilo. -le dijo Dorcas, divertida.

- _Gracias._ -le dice Regulus a Dorcas. Sonríe mirándola y ella fuerza una sonrisa. Remus la aprieta un poco más contra su cuerpo. Regulus no lo puede evitar y le golpea la cabeza. - _Desgraciado, hombre-lobo._

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… -se queja Remus.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hoy Regulus Black! Espero que ya todos estemos recuperados de la resaca post-Navidad._**

 ** _Y para celebrar el día de los Santos Inocentes (ojo, ahí), es posible que suba el siguiente capítulo por la tarde-noche, si me da tiempo. El siguiente capítulo va sobre Dorcas de nuevo, su madre y un poquito de Regulus también._**

 ** _Un beso enorme, nos leemos más tarde._**


	11. Puedes verlo en sus ojos

**_Ophelia Meadowes._**

¡Ophelia ha vuelto a sus maravillosos veinte! Esos pantalones negros de campana, la blusa negra, la chaqueta de lana negra y la bufanda blanca. Los rizos alborotados y divertidos sobre su cabeza. Y la sonrisa… Esa sonrisa que hacía mucho que no veía.

Está en medio de una calle. Parece Londres y le parece familiar, pero si alguna vez estuvo allí claramente fue hace mucho tiempo. Y cuando ve salir de una tienda a aquella preciosa mujer se acuerda. La primera y última vez que estuvo allí fue con una niña de once años agarrada a su mano. Estaban las dos tan asustadas por todo que Ophelia estaba hasta sobria.

Corre hacia aquella mujer, pero cuando le grita a su lado se da cuenta de que ni la ve, ni la escucha y seguramente ni la siente. Pero cuando posa una mano sobre su hombro, su hija -con ahora veinte años- se para en seco y mira asustada a su espalda.

- _Dorcas_ … -le dice Ophelia, acariciándole la mejilla. Dorcas cierra los ojos y suspira.

-¡Dorcas! -le grita un hombre, saliendo de un callejón. Dorcas al verlo chasquea la lengua y empieza a caminar. Ophelia camina a su lado, mirándola preocupada y aquel hombre las alcanza y camina al lado de ambas, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al frente.

-No nos pueden ver juntos. Van a pensar que te relacionas con sangre-sucias.

-No estamos juntos. Yo estoy caminando a tu lado, solo eso.

- _¿Quién es este, Dorcas?_ -pregunta Ophelia. ¡Menudo chulo y prepotente!- _Y tú no eres una sangre-sucia…_

-Además, no eres hija de muggles. -le dijo aquel hombre a Dorcas.

-Sí, lo soy.

- _Tu padre es mago, hija…_

-Tu padre es mago.

-No tengo padre, Regulus. -le dijo ella, mirándolo por una vez en la caminata.- Además, creía que eso no os importaba. Mi apellido no está entre los sagrados 28. Así que déjame en paz.

-No voy a dejarte en paz, nunca. -le dijo él, haciendo que los dos se frenaran. Dorcas lo miró, emocionada.

Ophelia entonces descubre lo que pasa. Su hija quiere a aquel hombre, pero no quiere quererlo. Regulus sostiene con suavidad la mano de Dorcas y tira de ella para meterse los dos juntos, y Ophelia, claro, en un callejón más que estrecho. Los cuerpos de Dorcas y Regulus se tocan, uno frente al otro, Ophelia los mira desde un lado.

- _¿Por qué le haces esto? Sé claro, por favor._ -le pide Ophelia a Regulus.

-Di las cosas claras por una vez en la vida, Regulus, por favor…

-Te quiero. -dice él. Ella suspira, pero no deja de mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Lo dice de verdad, mi amor. Puedes verlo en sus ojos._ -le dice Ophelia a su hija, preocupada.

-No… No te creo…

-Sí, me crees. Te quiero y lo sabes. Igual que tú me quieres y lo sé. -dijo él. Ophelia rueda los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir. Lo siento, Regulus. -dijo ella, saliendo del callejón. Tras ella va su madre.

- _Mi amor, el amor verdadero solo se vive una vez, como mucho… No hagas lo mismo que yo, no lo dejes marchar…_ -le dice Ophelia, pensando realmente que Dorcas la está escuchando, pues se para en medio de la calle, pensativa. Cuando las dos miran atrás, al callejón, ven a Regulus quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo.

-Joder… -dice ella.

- _Esa lengua, jovencita._

Dorcas suspira y corre de vuelta al callejón. Se para delante de Regulus otra vez y a él casi no le da tiempo ni a mirarla antes de que Dorcas lo coja de las mejillas y lo bese. Ophelia sonríe, apoyada en la esquina de la calle.

- _Yo también te quiero, no te olvides, mi amor. Eres valiente, fuerte y dura. Nada va a poder contigo. Y estoy tan orgullosa…_ -le dice Ophelia a su hija, como si la pudiera oír. Se limpia una lágrima que se escapa de su ojo y Dorcas se separa con suavidad de Regulus.

-¿Has oído algo? -preguntó Dorcas, frunciendo el ceño. Los dos miran a la salida del callejón, donde está Ophelia, aunque no la vean. Ésta les guiña un ojo, divertida. Regulus sonríe, apretando un poco más a Dorcas contra él.

-Tranquila, Voldemort no es, tenía otras cosas qué hacer… -dijo Regulus, sonriente. Dorcas le golpea el hombro, Regulus se ríen y los dos se vuelven a besar. Ophelia sonríe y cierra los ojos. Su hija estaba pasando una bonita Noche Buena.

* * *

 ** _Shippeo muchísimo esta pareja, no me preguntéis porque... Quizás sea por que cada uno está en su bando pero se quieren igual, aunque estén viviendo los tiempos más complicados para eso._**

 ** _Y hasta aquí lo de hoy. El capítulo siguiente la otra parte de los "Black" (más o menos): Marlene, Sirius y Mary McKinnon._**

 ** _Un beso y hasta mañana si puedo ;)_**


	12. Tú sí que me haces feliz

**_Mary McKinnon._**

Parecían gemelas. Mary tenía veinte años menos que cuando falleció y Marlene luce sus veinte años con alegría. Las dos tenían el pelo rubio, con esas ondas perfectas y brillantes. Sonrisa blanca y sincera. Mary de negro, Marlene de negro.

- _Cómo te gustó siempre le negro, hija…_ -le dijo Mary. Marlene sonríe cuando ve llegar a Sirius por la calle. Él la saluda con un pico y se sonríen. Él también viste de negro.

-Qué bien te queda esa chaqueta. -le dice Marlene, pasando la mano por el brazo de su novio, cubierto por una chaqueta de cuera negra que ella misma le regaló.

-A mí todo me queda bien…

- _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ -se dice a sí misma Mary, posando la mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, en una mueca de desesperación.

-Siempre tan estúpido. -le dijo Marlene a Sirius.

Éste la rodea por los hombros y los dos echan a caminar por la calle. Mary camina a su lado, tranquilamente, sonriente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- _¿Estás bien?_ -le pregunta Mary a su hija.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Sirius a su novia.

-Sí, bien.

- _Mentir está mal._

-No me mientas, rubia.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté, Sirius? Es Noche Buena, estoy perfectamente. -dijo Marlene, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius la frenó, cogiéndola de la mano. Se pararon, mirándose de frente, con Mary a un lado de ellos.

-Quiero que confíes en mí… -le dijo Sirius, susurrando y acercándose mucho a ella. Mary sonrió de lado y Marlene bajó la mirada para que Sirius apoyara una mano en su mentón y le levantara la cabeza para mirarse a los ojos.- Y me digas abiertamente que estás triste.

-Estoy bien… -repitió Marlene con la voz rota.

- _¡Qué pesada eres, cariño!_

-Eres un poquito pesada, ¿sabes? -dijo Sirius divertido.

- _Es normal que estés triste, está bien._

-Está bien que no estés bien. -le dijo Sirius.

-Eres un poeta. -se burló Marlene, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que se escapó por su mejilla. Sirius le limpió otra lágrima y le dio un beso.- Los echo de menos.

-Te parecerá gracioso, pero yo también echo de menos a tu familia. -le dijo Sirius, abrazándola contra su pecho para caminar así con ella. Mary le sonrió a su yerno y se regañaba internamente porque una vez no lo había aceptado del todo para su hija. Pero las McKinnon sabían rectificar y ella lo hizo a tiempo.

-¿Sí? -le preguntó sorprendida Marlene.

-Claro, ellos son los que más feliz te hacían. Así que claro que los echo de menos.

- _Gracias, Sirius._

-Tú también me haces feliz… -dijo ella en un susurro. Sirius sonrió y la miró.

-Tú sí que me haces feliz a mí. -dijo él, sonriente. Marlene se estiró para darle un beso.

- _Te quiero, mi amor. Lo estás haciendo bien._ -le dijo Mary a su hija. Ella tomó aire y sonrió. Mary también sonrió. Parece que su mensaje había llegado. Así que dejó de caminar al tiempo que ellos y se paró en medio de la calle, mirándolos caminar abrazados.

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo a alguien no le puede gustar Sirius de yerno? ¡Es casi perfecto!_**


End file.
